Angel Salvadore
Angel Salvadore, also known as "Angel" and "Tempest", is one of the many villains from the Marvel comics and is a supporting antagonist in X-Men: First Class. She started out as one of the members of the X-Men but later betrayed them and joined the Hellfire Club and later Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants. She's a mutant with insectoid-like wings and can spray acid. She is portrayed by Zoe Kravitz, who also portrayed Leta Lestrange. History Meeting Angel Saladore In 1962, Angel Salvadore was an exotic dancer by the time she was discovered by Charles Xavier through the use of a Cerebro prototype, and was approached by him and Magneto to become part of a mutant group they were forming for the CIA. Joining the Hellfire Club She later abandoned the group and became aligned with the Hellfire Club, who used her in their plans revolving around the Cuban Missile Crisis during which she engaged in an aerial battle with Banshee and Havok. Following Sebastian Shaw's death at the hands of Lehnsherr, she (along with the rest of the Hellfire Club mutants) chose to join him as a founding member of the Brotherhood of Mutants. Death Angel was killed by operatives of Project Wideawake, along with Riptide and Azazel. One of her wings were removed and was put on display in the Pentagon along with Magneto's helmet, Havok's damaged containment unit and the coin Erik used to kill Shaw. Powers and Abilities Angel Salvadore was, prior to the Scarlet Witch's M-Day, a mutant with abilities and a physiology that was similar to the common housefly. These abilities included an altered physiology that changed her body to be perfectly suited for flight, toughening her skin, making her cardiovascular and respiratory systems more efficient, and making her eyes more resistant to debris while flying. In addition, Angel's digestive system was altered, forcing her to utilize a special acidic substance produced by her own body to partially digest her food before ingestion, though she still possessed teeth with which to chew. This substance could be used as a projectile weapon that could burn through most materials, such as wood, stone, and flesh. Angel's reproductive system changed as well, forcing her to lay pods or eggs like an insect rather than giving live birth like a mammal. Angel's body could presumably produce some type of silk, as she wrapped both herself and her growing children in such a substance. She also may have had the ability to walk on walls and ceilings like a fly can. Angel, after being wrapped in her first cocoon that jump started her mutation, grew a pair of veined, cellophane-like wings from her back. These wings allowed her to fly at an unknown top speed, and made her incredibly maneuverable in the air, even more so than fellow X-Men Angel and Icarus. She could perform acrobatic flips, fly backwards, and even fly upside down. The wings had the added effect of being able to vibrate at high speeds, which produced deafening sonic effects which could shatter glass and possibly even foes with superhuman durability. Finally, Angel was capable of wrapping herself in cocoons for healing purposes. The first cocoon she created began the rest of her mutation, while another that she created managed to heal her wings after they were extensively damaged, as well as other injuries on her body that she sustained. Due to the nature of the cocoons, it is unlikely that Angel would have had the power to reduce the aging process or cheat death like other well-known healers like Wolverine. After the Decimation was initiated by the Scarlet Witch, Angel was one of the many mutants, alongside her boyfriend and lover Beak, to lose her powers. After M-Day, Angel joined the New Warriors under the name of Tempest, and used technology provided by Night-Thrasher to simulate superhuman powers. These powers included Pyrokinesis and Cryokinesis with her gauntlets, as well as Aerokinesis, increased durability, and flight with her body suit. External Link Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Supervillains Category:Mutants Category:Femme Fatale Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Scapegoat Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Affably Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Marvel Villains